The Cop and the Thief
by S-Michael
Summary: Sam/Sadie fluff, because this fandom is in desperate need of crack pairings.


**AN:** Sam and Sadie. Why? Because this fandom doesn't have enough crack pairings yet. Takes place in a parallel universe on account of I didn't want to break Sam and Cat up (even though it would be a good excuse to hook Cat up with Frankie, or rather, Cat hooking up with Frankie would be a good excuse for _this_).

The Cop and the Thief

S-Michael

Sam awoke to the delicious warmth of sharing a bed with a lover. Soon, she'd have to get up, to go to work, to put on the hard façade that every cop in every large city in the world had to put on to survive a day-to-day routine that was anything but humdrum (translation: coming face-to-face with the worst dredges of Glasgow society on a daily basis). Soon, but not now. Now, she relaxed into the warmth and the half-wakeful euphoria that came with it. The scent of the other woman, the feel of her skin on her skin, her hair.

_Sigh._ But it couldn't last forever. Sam _had_ to get up, _had_ to get dressed, _had_ to go to work and do her small part to maintain order in the chaos and keep Glasgow from burning to the ground. She hated knowing she had to get up, but loved hating it. She waited a few minutes for the little voice to get insistent enough to not be easily ignorable, then began to disentangle herself from Sadie.

Which meant opening her eyes. Well, there were worst sights in the world to wake up to. Such a beautiful creature, Sadie. Sam gently caressed the sleeping woman's cheek, then sat up, looking at her.

With good friends and the right woman, one could survive anything. But was Sadie the right woman? The thief and the cop, the enforcer of law and the kleptomaniac; a match made in comedy heaven.

Sam shrugged, and went to the shower. While underneath the hot, steamy waterfall, she contemplated how they met; the bust that had turned into so much more than that. The court date Sam had had to break out her best dress uniform for, only to learn that Sadie wasn't actually going to contest the charges, she just wanted a chance to chat up the cute arresting officer. Such was the life of a policewoman; never a dull moment.

She turned off the water, dried, and found her clothes. She dressed. She looked at Sadie's sleeping form again, and smiled. They may be odd together, but she made her smile and feel warm. Really, in the end, wasn't that all that mattered?

Then she frowned. On a whim, she checked her handcuffs. Then she swore. Sam kicked the bed.

"Hey, what's the deal?" Sadie demanded groggily.

"My handcuff key. Where is it?"

"Under the lamp."

"And why is it there?"

"I thought it might come in useful later."

"Why would it—? Never mind, I do _not_ want to know." Sam replaced the key and stormed out of the apartment. She managed to keep the stern look on her face for several steps, then shook her head, smiling.

**Author's Commentary:**

You may have noticed that I like crack ships, what with this being the third ship I've written in as many fics that quite possibly no one had ever even _thought_ of before. Also, having written a het, yaoi, and yuri _Lip Service_ fic, I have now spanned the rainbow, as it were, and in my first three fics (and two days, if you only count from posting time), as well—record time. Kind of odd that yuri was last, what with this being a lesbian show and all.

It's also short. Frankly, less is more sometimes, and besides, I'm trying to launch a ship here—it's much better to hint and give innuendo than it is to actually explain things. Get's people's imaginations going. It has absolutely nothing to do with me wanting to get another fic in by tomorrow (today when I post this, obviously), starting at ten PM, and writing this fic in little more than two hours, nope, nothing (*whistles innocently*).

As for why Sam and Sadie, specifically, well, there are only three reasons to write crack pairings: (1) for the challenge of it, (2) to get two hot people to be even hotter together, or (3) both; in this case, number three. And I thought it was funny to have the cop hook up with the criminal. Also, both of their names start with SA, so clearly it is meant to be! (Joking, obviously.)

R&R, please.


End file.
